The present invention relates to an improved firing mechanism for weapons, especially handguns and small-caliber machine guns. The mechanism is provided with a mechanical trigger which tightens a pressure spring loading the impact member or a grounded piezo voltage generator which serves as a current source for firing singular charges. The outlet of the generator is connected to an electrical detonator igniting the propellant charge. At least one safety for locking the trigger and/or for interruption of the force flow from the pressure spring to the piezo voltage and/or current from the piezo voltage generator to the detonator.
Firing mechanisms of this type are familiar. They generally include a piezo voltage generator whose outlet is connected to an electrical detonator. To produce the detonator current impulse, a spring is tightened by the trigger (tension trigger) and is released toward the end of the trigger path, impelling a mass thus striking the piezo-electrical element of the piezo current generator which produces the desired current impulse which is carried directly or by way of a storage capacitor to the detonator. If the safety factor afforded by a tension trigger is to be disregarded, then the pressure spring can be activated independently of the trigger and the trigger used solely for tripping the tightened spring (DE-OS No. 20 48 743).
Firing mechanisms of this type, while adequate for single shot fire, are not satisfactory for bursts, i.e. the discharge of a preset number of rounds or for sustained fire whereby the weapon fires for as long as the trigger is held. To achieve this, it would be necessary to activate the piezo current generator by a back and forward moving breech block piece. This is not always possible in a simple fashion, since the breech block piece does not always move back to the same degree and because the detonation impulse is not required when the breech block piece is in reverse motion but only when it is in its forward terminal position (closed breech lock). Difficulties can also arise with the timing of the individual steps as well as with meeting the safety requirements for weapons of this type.
As compared to traditional weapons with mechanical impact detonation, the electrical detonation has the advantage of being made dust- and waterproof in a relatively simple fashion, which is of substantial importance for military weapons. It is also important that an electrical ignition is essentially freer of temperature influences, is lighter and more compact. Finally, electrically fired weapons can be produced which can fulfill practically any safety requirements or combinations of the same in the simplest fashion. However, the necessary condition for the use of an electrical firing mechanism for hand guns and small-caliber machine guns is that the firing modes "burst" and "sustained fire" must be achieved and securely maintained.
The object of the present invention is to provide a firing mechanism, particularly for hand guns and small-caliber machine guns, which will overcome the previously mentioned disadvantages and which will provide a construction and reliable functioning corresponding to the stated requirements.